


Come On Snake, Let's Rattle

by Bronzeflower



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Don't Worry All That Happens After The Dance, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partial Nudity, School Dances, chaperoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: You end up chaperoning a school dance with Hugo





	Come On Snake, Let's Rattle

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this is high key based off of that one tumblr post about the phrase "come on snake, let's rattle." hope y'all enjoy

Somehow, Hugo had managed to rope you into chaperoning a school dance with him. You have no idea how, but you were standing there while kids awkwardly slow danced with each other and others were making out in corners where they think that you couldn’t see them. Spoilers, you could, but you didn’t actually have the energy to stop them.

You have a small chuckle to yourself as you image Joseph going around to various couples to get between them and say “Leave room for Jesus!” Obviously, it doesn’t seem like something he would actually do, but it is very amusing to think about.

However, you didn’t exactly have much to entertain you at a school dance. The most you could do was stand in the corner with a cup of punch that may have been spiked with something. You weren’t really sure, but someone put something into the punch.

You began to wonder why Hugo got you to do this when you saw someone holding an entire bottle of vodka. Okay, you have to put a stop to this or confiscate it or something. You know someone already spiked the punch already, but at least that kid did it without anyone noticing, and that was at least somewhat admirable.

“Hey, kid. What are you planning on doing with that bottle of vodka?” You ask, giving your best dad disapproval stare. The kid doesn’t even look the slightest bit uncomfortable. He just stared right back.

“It’s not vodka. It’s water.” The kid says before having the gall to take a sip out of the bottle right in front of you.

“I don’t think I can take your word on that, so I’m going to have to confiscate it. Hand over the bottle.” You order, holding out your hand.

“Why should I hand it over if it’s just water?”

“Because the rules say that anything that is alcohol or promotes the drinking of alcohol isn’t allowed, so I ask that you please hand it over. Even if it is just water, you’re not allowed to have it in a vodka bottle.”

“Fine.” The kid hands over the bottle.

“Thank you.” You head over to the confiscated items area, which one of the teachers was guarding. “Hey, one of the kids had this, and I am pretty certain that they're not allowed to have things like this.”

“Nope.” The teacher responds and takes the bottle from you to put it with the rest of the confiscated items. “I don’t even know why we just take the items from the kids instead of kicking them out of the dance.”

 

“I don’t know either. Then again, I’m not the one who makes the rules.” You go back to chaperoning the dance. You were so bored. You think you finally understand why Amanda constantly complained about being bored when she was younger. Being bored was awful, and it didn’t even seem like time was going.

Bored, bored, bored, hey, look, Hugo. He was looking intensely around the dance floor, as if someone would do something horrible at any moment. To be fair, they probably could and would.

You watch as he breaks up two teens who were making out and feeling each other up on the dance floor. Yikes. They could at least have the decency to find a room or a corner to make out in like the rest of the couples.

You kind of just slowly inch over to Hugo as you look around the room. Yep. Same shit as always. You might have to escort drunk kids out of the room at some point.

“I’m so glad Quinn isn’t playing Creep by Radiohead.” You say when you get over to where Hugo is.

“I’m glad that he’s getting help.” Hugo responds.

“Me too.”

A tango song comes up, and a grin stretches across your face. You turn towards Hugo. You use a line you’ve wanted to have an excuse to say for a long time.

“Come on, snake. Let’s rattle.” You say, holding out your hand.

“I don’t think this is an appropriate time to fight.” Hugo says, looking confused. You laugh.

“It also means to dance, you know.”

“Oh, well, I have to admit that I don’t really know how to tango.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll lead.”

Hugo smiles and takes your hand.

You have a good time dancing with Hugo, who is actually better at doing the tango than he led you to believe. When the song ends, you hear clapping from some of the students. You do a bow and leave the dance floor with Hugo.

“That was fun.” Hugo says, blushing slightly.

“We didn’t even have to stop in the middle of it to stop some meddlesome kids from spiking the punch bowl again.”

“I honestly have no idea why they even do that. First of all, you’re going to get in trouble for bringing alcohol, and, second of all, someone else has already spiked the punch.”

You laugh at this, and the two of you continue the job you were given by breaking up more couples feeling each other up and confiscating items that the students were not supposed to have.

Eventually, you are freed of the burden of watching over a bunch of drunk children due to the dance ending. You groan as you finally reach the house.

“I am so glad that’s over.” You claim. “I never want to see or deal with a drunk child ever again.”

“Me, too, but, sadly, I will have to.” Hugo sighs. “A teacher’s job is never done.”

“Especially since, everywhere you go, you see your students.”

“I’ve even seen them in the middle of the night when trying to buy ice cream.”

“You will never be free.” You warn. “Unless you move to a different area where there is the most minuscule chance that you run into one of your old students.”

“I’m cursed.” Hugo laments. “But at least I have someone to help me through it.”

“I’ll always be here to cause distractions for you to be able to escape your students.”

“Thank god.”

The two of you go to the bedroom, and you kind of collapse on the bed.

“I’m a tired slug.” You say. Hugo laughs.

“You might not want to sleep in a suit, though.” Hugo begins the process of taking off his own suit, and you sit on the sidelines watching appreciatively.

Hugo blushes when he catches you watching.

“You know, you could take some layers off as well.” Hugo suggests.

“I guess I could.” You say, removing your suit jacket and loosening your tie.

Hugo shots you a side smile as he unbuttons his shirt.

“Hey there, handsome.” You say, approaching Hugo and kissing him. Hugo hums into the kiss. When the two of you eventually part, Hugo responds.

“Hey yourself.” Hugo begins unbuttoning your shirt. Once he’s done that, he slides it off. He takes a moment to look over you before speaking again. “Come on snake, let’s rattle.”

You grin at him referencing what you said earlier.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending part came out way better than I expected it too, which means I should maybe dabble in writing some smut. who knows


End file.
